Duck Soup
Duck Soup is the 53rd episode of Season 1. Oggy and Jack are making and preparing duck soup for their dinner, with the main ingredient being the duck itself, until a lot of its angry, protesting friends show up, thanks to the cockroaches! Plot Oggy was enjoying swinging on the monkey bars till the cockroaches tried to ruin his fun by cutting some of the pipes. The attempt was soon disrupted when Jack was testing a new way to attract ducks for cooking their dinner. Jack successfully caught one, and it's cooking time. Chef Jason: Being a pro chef myself, the first step is to take off the feathers from the ducks. The next one is to choose a recipe suitable for your cravings. The cats choose Duck with Honey, until a bear notices that it's his honey, not Jack's. As a punishment, he brings in all the bees from the hive, and invade and sting his face all over. Jack comes back with a stung face, along with oranges! So they choose instead, Duck a l'Orange. But the cockroaches, in that matter, while they were prepping the duck, uses the duck bait to bring in the ducks to explain from Joey that the cats were cooking. The ducks soon agree, and they arrive to riot for their cooking. Jack, in anger, swiftly removes the duck like a wave, sending them out the house. But the ducks, sat on the monkey bars like multiple wires, were not giving up. Leaving the cats in fright, the ducks soon swarm in the house and quickly took over. The cats, bruised, were surrounded by the ducks and they fight them. But they got out, and Jack decided to blast them by lighting them up with a firecracker. But he gets the karma as his ankle was tied up onto another one, sending him out into space and back again, missing the satellite, getting the beehive again and crashing into many things out on the farm as the camera pans right: Two hay bales plus two cows, a doghouse, through a part of the wall of the farmer's house, a hunter squashed by a tree with his gun, and down on the ground, dizzy from those accidents. The bear, infuriated with his honey again, kicks him out into space, missing the satellite, and back down again, but hitting through a space shuttle! Jack soon comes back, with the ducks are all over the place: some at the hallway, on the dance studio, near the TV, one in the toilet, and the rest in the living room as Jack needs to find a way to get rid of them. But Oggy soon comes to the rescue as he lures the ducks out of the house. But as they continued, Joey sends the ducks attacking the kitchen, bombing everything, leaving one bomb in the mouth, and another on him. Jack, hanging on the light, takes one duck down, with two bombs in the mouth, destroying him, but putting back together, bones first, then muscle, then skin. Joey gets some more of the honey from the bear, with the latter kicking him into space the third time, but this time, with a satellite in his mouth! Yuck! Jack, with Oggy caring for the duck, yelled at him, noticing a satellite in him, spits it out, but Oggy crying that he shouldn't cook the duck as the duck was friends. Jack, pissed off, throws the feathered duck off, and rips off the duck cookbook, as the ducks fly south. With nothing to cook before the episode ends, all they cook was simple fried eggs, with the chickens this time rioting for their children. Can this cooking episode ever end? Gallery IMG_20190718_160906.jpg IMG_20190718_160920.jpg IMG_20190718_160942.jpg IMG_20190718_160954.jpg IMG_20190718_161006.jpg Diving Jack is Holding the Beehive.png IMG_20190718_161022.jpg Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)